Realizing
by NorthStarGirl
Summary: Amber realizes something she's been trying to push away for a long time. oneshot.


Amber's Pov.

Alfie Lewis, the boy who had a crush on me for years. We were boyfriend and girlfriend. And then we broke up. I mean, I should be happy right? I didn't really like him. But here's the problem. Now I do. After we broke up, I guess I just sort of fell in love with him. But then I saw him with Pieper. It broke my heart, of course I didn't show it though.

"Uh, Amber, you've been bruising that one piece of hair for about ten minutes." Nina said putting her book down looking at me weirdly. Uh oh, quick excuse time.

"Yeah, well, it's supposed to be really good for your hair if it was tangled earlier." I lied. Nina raised her eyebrow and put her book down to walk over to me.

"Come on Ambs. Even I'm not that clueless about beauty tips. What's really going on?" she asked me. I sighed and put my brush down.

"I think I'm in love with Alfie.

Alfie's Pov.

I was walking up to Nina and Amber's room because I needed to borrow Nina's history notes. She always wrote them really neatly. I couldn't even read mine. I was about to knock on the door when I heard something.

"Come on Ambs. Even I'm not that clueless about beauty tips. What's really going on?" Nina asked Amber. I heard Amber sigh.

"I think I'm in love with Alfie." She said. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. Now she realizes this? After years of me being head over heels in love with her, she realizes this now? Right when I was just beginning to move on? I backed away from the door and ran downstairs.

Amber's Pov.

"I think I'm in love with Alfie." I said. Nina raised an eyebrow.

"You are?" she asked me, surprised. But I could tell she was happy. Her and Fabian had just gotten back together which had occupied me for a bit, but now my thoughts were back to Alfie. I nodded and put my head in my hands.

"Yes, and I blew it." I said now close to crying. Nina hugged me.

"Come on Ambs! You never know, he might still love you!" She said. I immediately perked up.

"Do you think it's possible?" I asked. She nodded.

Alfie's Pov.

Amber Millington was in love with me. And I loved her. I had to tell her. I knocked on Fabians door who opened it this time.

"Fabe's have you still got those roses you were going to give Nina?" I asked. He nodded slowly.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"I was wondering if I could have one." I said. He smirked.

"For who, may I ask." He said smiling now. His phone beeped. "One sec." he said reading the text and broke out into a full out grin. "Amber right?" I nodded.

"Who texted you?" I asked curiously.

"Nina." He said walking in to his room and came back with a red rose. "Here you go." He said.

"Thanks man." I said patting his shoulder and running of to my room.

Ambers Pov.

"You might be right Neens." I said getting up from my bed. I tacked her in a hug. "Thank you so much!" I said grinning and practically running out of the room.

"Miss Millington would you walk in the corridors please." Victors annoying voice ran from behind me. I rolled my eyes then turned and faced him with a fake smile on my face.

"Yes, of course, so sorry Victor." I said then _WALKING_ down the stairs and too Alfie's room. I stopped at the door, wondering if this was a good idea. If I do it, he could either love me back, or not. And if he doesn't, I can move on. Maybe. I took another deep breath and knocked on his door. He opened it and looked at me slightly surprised.

"I have something to tell you." We both said at the same time. I smiled.

"You first." I said. He nodded and grabbed my arm, pulling me into his room and picking something up from his bed and putting it behind his back.

"Amber, I've known you for so long, probably been in love with you for just as long. Then we broke up and I thought I was over it, but I really wasn't. I never was." He said handing me a red rose. My mouth opened slightly when he gave it to me. I just stared at him before finding my voice.

"Oh Alfie, I love you too!" I said jumping up and hugging him.

"Amber Millington, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"YES!" I screamed. He leaned down and kissed me. Something I'd been waiting for for a while. We broke apart and we heard cheering from outside the door. We looked at each other and Alfie opened the door. The entire Anubis house, minus Victor and Vera of course, we standing there, cheering and clapping. I smiled up at Alfie and he put his arm around me. We were finally together. A true Amber Millington happy ending, well, so far, ;)


End file.
